yulversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lorenz Hidalgo Skitter
Lorenz Hidalgo Skitter, or simply Lorenz, is a winged demon of relatively low rank. Appearance Put simply, Lorenz is a giant bat of indeterminate species. He stands about five and a half feet tall when fully upright, but is usually hunched over to lean on his wings, which he also does when walking instead of flying. His fur is clean, and has a muted brown color with a hint of yellow and gray. His eyes are dark, but shiny, and he has a pair of sharp front teeth like fangs. On his wings, he has a pair of thumb-like digits, and his feet somewhat resemble hands as much as those of a regular bat. While Lorenz isn’t completely blind, his vision – especially his color vision – isn’t the best compared to humans’. However, his vision doesn’t become much worse in the dark, which gives him a tiny advantage. Most of the time, he uses echolocation to get a better idea of his surroundings, and his sensitive hearing more than makes up for what he lacks in sight. Another bat-like property of his is the fact that he sleeps during the day, hanging from anything strong enough to hold his weight, with his wings folded around him. If woken up by something or someone, he can be a bit grumpy. Lorenz’ main source of nutrition is blood, but he’s known to eat bugs, small animals, or fruit as an alternative. He considers the juice of certain fruits to be a delicious treat. Personality Despite being a creature of darkness and of an arguably evil nature, Lorenz is a cheerful and excitable demon with no particular intention to hurt anyone. Of course, when told to by his master, he has no choice but to do so, and there was a time he didn’t mind at all. When left to his own devices, he can be very lazy, finding a shadowy corner to nap in or simply snoozing on the spot (upside-down, of course). For someone who can be extremely stealthy if he wants to be, he has some trouble keeping quiet at times just because of his seemingly unlimited enthusiasm. A secret of Lorenz’ is that he likes to sing when he thinks no one can hear. He’s… not very good at it, though, so maybe it’s for the best. Demonic Properties When summoned, Lorenz has no choice but to obey the one who invoked him, whether he likes it or not. He remains under the summoner’s control until he is killed, banished by a ritual, or let free by said summoner. His bite injects a venom that puts the victim to sleep for anywhere between an hour to 2-3 days, depending on the size of the victim and how much venom is injected. When asleep, it’s impossible to wake the victim, but they eventually regain consciousness by themselves. Lorenz’ blood is black like ink and thick as tar, irritates the skin when touched, and when ingested causes some intense nausea. However, like his bite, it doesn’t have any lasting effects beyond that. However, his most potent weapon is his voice: on top of being able to use echolocation, he can screech at deafening levels to debilitate opponents, cause hearing damage, or even destroy objects. Most of the time, he only uses it to scare away potential threats. Even though his body can be damaged and he doesn’t regenerate or heal faster than any living creature, actually killing Lorenz is hard. Once his body is damaged enough, it vanishes, and he is reborn, after which he can be summoned again. (There are ways to kill Lorenz, or any demon, permanently – but those are extremely hard to pull off.) After a rebirth, memories of his past lives gradually come back as he ages and grows. Most standard anti-demon measures work against Lorenz: salt circles, protection sigils, holy water, etc. all work perfectly to ward him off. Summoning To summon Lorenz, all one needs to do is perform a simple, three-step ritual: # Draw a ritual circle using any material on a flat surface, preferably the floor or ground. Chalk or charcoal will do the trick, but things like crayons or markers work too. # Sprinkle three or more drops of blood in the middle of the circle as an offering to catch Lorenz’ attention. # Stay inside the circle and call the demon by his full name. If the summoner didn’t know the name for whatever reason, the offering in the previous step will have allowed them to learn it through unknown means. When these steps are performed, Lorenz will appear just outside the circle. Category:Characters